


not a crime to be different

by Marlene_bby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlene_bby/pseuds/Marlene_bby
Summary: The last thing Johnny expected in his last year of college to fall in love.Or.Donghyuck is loud and flashy and not the least like how omegas are expected to be, but for some reason that is exactly what Johnny likes about him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my twt @Marlene__bby

'Oh to be young...' Johnny mused watching the horde of freshman arrive at their - probably - first ever lecture. Next to him, Yuta snorted.

'They have no idea what they got into' he stated with an eyeroll and stepped to the table to mess around with some papers.

Of course the professor nowhere to be seen.

Johnny sighed again with a smile. Not even Yuta could break his mood, this was a good day, he felt it in his bones. For some reason the promise of these younglings starting a new chapter of their lives made Johnny excited too.

He checked his phone as the last of students were strolling in. Almost the whole lecture hall full, which was probably the first and the last time it happened with this class. They'll soon learn the tricks and bits of skipping class. Not a big deal.

It was time to start, they could probably manage without the professor anyways.

Johnny turned on the mic attached to his shirt then coughed efficiently silencing the room.

'Okay guys. My name is John Seo, Johnny if you will. I'll be one of your TAs for the year' he announced.

'This one is Yuta, TA as well but if you really want the right and good answer for your questions, you better find me' he nodded towards Yuta who scoffed, but didn't deny what Johnny said.

'This is a one time orientation lecture for first year pre-school teaching majors.'

'Please be sure this is the right class for you, the one for elementary teachers is in the next room.' Johnny saw some people stand up hastily and waited a minute so they can leave in peace.

'Okay. I hope all of you who stayed belongs here. The professor-' Johnny checked his phone again. 'will arrive soon. Until then Yuta will pass around papers with our contacts and I'll tell you some good to know info' on cue Yuta started to walk around with the papers. 'Good. So. Starting tomorrow, you'll be separated into groups for an orientation training'

'You can check which group and room do you belong on the online surface for schedules or you can come and we can check it for you after class.' Johnny looked around then at the door. He couldn't believe the professor was this late again.

'Also good to know but don't tell anyone I'm the source, Professor Moon is always late' Johnny said and then suddenly there was laughing all over the room which could only mean- 'Professor Moon, what a surprise-' Johnny said as he turned around the older man looking at him with a smile while shaking his head slowly. The laughter erupted once more, but Johnny honestly didn't mind it that much.

___ ❤

___❤

Although Donghyuck was a bit anxious about these first days, he made his best to hide it as he searched for his group room. He hoped he found the right number on his schedule, or he even was checking his own, 'cause he didn't ask yesterday, being to lazy to wait in line.

Room 126 was hidden in a corner and Donghyuck already missed it three times before he finally found it. There were already a few people inside, including one of the TAs from yesterday. Johnny, was his name? He greeted Donghyuck with a smile, who politely answered then settled down onto one of the seats prepared in a circle. Some of the others were already grouping up, chatting, leaving Donghyuck out, but he couldn't really blame them. They probably didn't miss the freshman camp like Donghyuch did, thus already knew each other.

He busied himself with his phone as the room slowly filled and only looked up when Johnny clapped.

'Good, I believe all of you managed to arrive. I'll read the names then we'll get started, this is Professor Moon's group so for the first hour or so I'll be with you.' he announced then started to read out names and gave a name sticker to everybody, asking them to write down how they'd like to be called. Donghyuck hesitated, was using his nickname appropriate?

'What's the problem?' Johnny asked, noticing Donghyuck hesitation, who just shrugged.

'Could I write my nickname?' he tried to seem nonchalant.

'Sure. As I said, write whatever you'd like to be called' he repeated himself turning away from Donghyuck. Right, he really said that.

He quickly scribbled down "Haechan" onto the small paper then sticked it onto his shirt.

After that everybody introduced themselves. It was weird that no one mentioned their secondary gender. Donghyuck guessed this was college after all, things like that didn't matter here that much, not like in high school where everybody was freaking out about how each genders should act according to stereotypes. Donghyuck hated those.

He was glad for the scent blockers in the building too.

They played some games, and talked about their motivation to become pre-school teachers and Donghyuck enjoyed himself quite much, because it seemed he had all the right answers even tho Johnny was trying to be stern about there being not one single right answer. He didn't really found the vibe with his group mates, but hey, at least this senior praised him for choosing major so wisely and intentionally.

Because he did. He couldn't say he dreamed of becoming a teacher since he was a pup, like some of the others obviously lied (like what the fuck, you at least secretly hated younger kids because they were small and annoying and knew nothing and probably wouldn't choose to be with them 0/24), but got enamoured with the profession slow, during his years in high school when he spent summers in camps looking after children. He chose pre-school because he believed that was the one age he could still make them decent persons, lay strong and capable grounds of ethics and worldview that wouldn't be toxic and so focused on stereotypes. Sometimes he thought of himself as some quiet superhero, trying to change the world by starting small, tho he never told that to anybody.

It was definitely more than an hour when the professor arrived, he greeted them reading their names and trying to remember them, then they did a new introduction and went on playing games to explore their own pre-school experiences and get a taste of what to expect the job will require.

In the little break, when both Johnny and the professor left to have their own lunch Donghyuck could overhear some of the girls talking bunched up into a group.

'Isn't it weird? An alpha as teacher.' One of them mused and Donghyuck had to wrinkle his forehead in thought because even tho he tried to stay clear of stereotypes and assumptions, he didn't guess Professor Taeil to be an alpha.

'Ugh not like I'm opposed to having him as a TA. He is hot. Do you think he has someone?'

'Oh my God, maybe he is fucking the professor'

Oh. So they were talking about Johnny.

Donghyuck tried to concentrate on something else. These girls were rude. Also, so much about people not freaking out about secondary gender. He felt a bit bitter about that.

'What about that boy? Can't he like... shut up? He has a crush on Johnny or what, answering everything like a nerd.'

Oh no now they were talking about him. How rude are they really this-

'Hey, do you mind if I sit with you? I can't stand these ugly bitches talking shit about everybody' a boy approached him and Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, but nodded. 'I'm Na Jaemin, not like it matters, but I'm an alpha and I wanna be a teacher' he announced a bit too loud to be meant only for Donghyuck who couldn't help but laugh as Jaemin smirked at him and plopped down to the nearest chair. 'Don't mind them, they are just jealous they aren't ballsy and clever enough to answer even the easiest questions. Must be sad to be like that' Donghyuck smirked back at him.

He might have made a friend.

____ ❤

The third and last orientation day was an outside one, at least for Taeil's group so Johnny rose early to wake the older so this time he wouldn't be late. Even though Taeil was now a professor he still lived with Johnny,Yuta and Taeyong.

They rented this flat since the three were only freshman and they looked for a fourth to occupy the last room. Back then Taeil was still doing his master's degree and needed a place quick so they took him in.

It was nice, they were great friends tho it was a bit weird to call Taeil professor, even though he didn't teach Johnny personally.

'Hyung, wake up' Johnny banged on Taeil's door and after some waiting there was some mumbling coming from behind. Taeil definitely wasn't a morning person. It was a miracle he made it through collage and still had his job. Johnny repeated the aggressive knocks until the door opened and there was Taeil, sleepy, but out of bed. 'Good morning hyung. Looking good this morning, are we?' he said with a smile, but Taeil just frowned at his mocking. 'I'll make coffee for you' Johnny announced then left for the kitchen leaving the older to gather himself together.

Johnny was excited for today. They were going outside to a park with a big playground, the exercise for the freshman being to just play around on the monkey bars and stuff and be a bit childish again. Johnny loved this exercise when he was a freshman and he still was excited to try all the plaything on this playground too, like a big, big baby.

Tho he was a bit afraid this group wouldn't enjoy this as much as he thought. Some of them seemed to have the idea that pre-school teachers should be stern and serious, never any chill or fun. It wasn't just a wrong idea, but also a dangerous one. Johnny hoped with time they can loosen up or else they surely wouldn't find the tone with the kids.

Thankfully there were some thinking otherwise, like Jaemin or Haechan or Yeri. They were the most active during the group lessons and even though Johnny wasn't supposed to have favourites, he could already tell those three was a bit closer to his heart then the others.

He couldn't wait to see how they act on the playground.

_____ ❤

Donghyuck was proud to say he usually wasn't affected by alpha scents, so he had no problem meeting up Jaemin near the playground they were told to go to.

Jaemin was good enough to not comment on Donghyuck's secondary gender either as they talked a few steps away from the other part of the group waiting.

This time not just Professor Moon, but Johnny too, was late. Not like anybody minded.

'So you coming tomorrow? I can't wait for you to meet Jen. He'll probably bring Yangie and Xiaojun along too. You can bring along whoever you want too. It'll be fun'

Jaemin seemed really excited. They talked about a meet up in some nearby bar and even though Donghyuck already agreed to go, Jaemin was still making sure at least twice a minute.

'I mean... I could ask Renjun, but I don't think he is the getting drunk type' Donghyuck shrugged.

'Oh come on, we'll not get drunk. Just chat and have fun. The more people the better.' Jaemin assured and Donghyuck just shrugged again, his attention fixing on two people walking towards their group.

It was Johnny and Professor Moon, with Starbucks cups in hand and at the same second he noticed them, the most cliché thing happened with Donghyuck.

The wind decided to make a stronger blow, bringing the two's scents towards where Jaemin and Donghyuck were standing.

A soapy, flowery and all in all calming beta scent, which Donghyuck knew belonged to Taeil because he ran into the teacher outside on one occasion.

And a heady, orange, apples and cinnamon scent. Obviously alpha, yet the most calming and homey scent Donghyuck ever smelt.

And it was Johnny. It had to be him, and Donghyuck felt dizzy with it as he watched Johnny near them. He was usually unaffected by any alpha scent, Johnny just must be close to his rut or something.

He shook a bit, startled when Jaemin gently patted his shoulder.

'Haechan. Are you good? You kinda spaced out.'

Donghyuck nodded. A bit embarrassed.

'Yeah. Just... I think Johnny hyung forgot his spray on blocker or something today, he smells' he tried to explain, but Jaemin just raised an eyebrow at him.

'Yeah? I don't think so, he is fine for me' Jaemin said. Johnny was so much closer now and Donghyuck could still smell him clear, like he was standing near, touching... oh no.

Maybe Donghyuck was just overreacting.

____ ❤

Johnny was a bit sad that only a few of the kids were actually trying to enjoy themselves on the swings and monkey-bars. He couldn't imagine his life without being just the right amount of childish and goofy, especially since he choose pre-school teaching as his profession. You just couldn't do it without the right mindset.

Thankfully the few that was having fun was enough to keep Johnny hoping.

He watched as Haechan pushed Jaemin on the swing, trying to get the other to fly as high as it was possible, laughing loud while shouting for Yeri to join them.

They looked like they were having the time of their life and Johnny itched to join them, but he was kind of afraid that would be a bit weird seeing as he was not just older than them, but also kind of their teacher.

Taeil nudged him with his elbow.

'Why don't you go too? You love that nest swing.' he said and Johnny sighed as he set down his backpack. He didn't have to be told twice.

'Hey hyung!' Haechan waved as soon as he noticed him nearing. 'Could you push Yeri? So we see who can swing higher?'

'Not fair. She weights as much as a feather. You should race with me' Jaemin complained. So Johnny watched as they all switched places and Yeri started to push Jaemin's swing. Was this more fair tho? But Johnny said nothing, instead he just stood behind Haechan and leaned to his ear. 'Hold on tight' he said loud enough to be heard above Jaemin's laughter as Yeri struggled, then gently but firmly pushed on Haechan's back to get his swing going.

At the end no one won, but it meant nothing. They all moved on and Johnny had the pretty unwanted privilege of pushing the nest swing while all three freshman was cramped up on top each other laughing and bickering. At least after they were done, with added strength they pushed Johnny so high he almost fell out. It was fun.

After some hours Taeil let the group go, but offered a walk in the forests around, seeing as they were already here and the weather was nice. Most went home, even Yeri, because she had some things to do at home, but Haechan and Jaemin needed no convincing to join.

'Why did you choose pre-school teaching hyung?' Jaemin asked, looking serious as they gathered up to go on. It was a good question, one Johnny got a lot so he wasn't intimidated by it. Haechan seemed interested too.

'Well. I just like kids, singing, crafting and all that jazz. It was the only good choice for me if I wanted to enjoy my job.' He answered honestly and Jaemin nodded.

'But isn't it weird for people? You are an alpha, some must have said this isn't an alpha profession' Jaemin went on and Johnny shrugged.

'Did they tell you, you shouldn't choose this because you are an alpha Jaemin?' he asked back and Jaemin nodded again, this time a bit tentatively. 'And did you care? I mean you obviously did not, because you are here so. I don't care either. This is what I decided I'll enjoy. People can't tell me what to do or how to act just because nature decided I'll turn out to be an alpha.'

Johnny said and Jaemin's was smile back on his lips, which was a relief because seriousness didn't look good on him.

'You really think like that, hyung?' Haechan chimed in and Johnny looked at him with a smile.

'Sure. Who cares what you secondary is.' he said and Haechan grinned back. He had a cute smile.

'Hey hyung, we are having a gathering tomorrow, would you like to come? You can bring whoever you want' Jaemin offered as they started walking down a path, following Taeil.

'Sure. You have my contacts? Just message me the place and time'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys notice I try to avoid calling anyone 'the alpha' or 'the omega'?? Can you guess why or should I tell you?  
Anyways. Anything that you found interesting? Or wanna ask? Found me on Twitter an CC @Marlene__bby

Donhyuck was still thinking about the way Johnny leaned close to him by the swings and whispered into his ear, how he got goosebumps from his voice and the rush of his scent filling Donghyuck's nose.

It was kind of pathetic. Johnny wasn't even flirting, it was just a friendly gesture and Donghyuck blamed his stupid omega instincts for reacting like that.

Thankfully he had better things to occupy his brain. For example what to wear for their outing with Jaemin and his friends. And Johnny. Thanks brain for supplying that, real useful.

At least at the end he managed to woo Renjun into coming. A fellow omega always was a nice support, even tho he promised to pay for Renjun's drinks, which meant expensive cocktails. Auch, his wallet.

Maybe one of Jaemin's friends is rich and would pay for everything? Donghyuck could hope that, right?

He laid out three possible outfits on his bed.

Jeans and a simple white tee. Pros: comfy and casual. Cons: casual and comfy.

Yeah maybe that'd look like he would have rather stayed home.

Same jeans and white tee but topped off with the jeans jacket he painted the back of it to have that cool Japanese demon? Pros: really cool, comfy and one of a kind. Cons: not really?

He'd probably go with that.

As for the third option he laid a crop top and one of his high waisted jeans. He never wore that crop top before and even tho his brain helpfully supplied that alphas (Johnny) would probably loose their mind over it, he decided a friendly chat and drink outing is not the right time to explore his slutty side.

DIY jeans jacket it was. Tho he also ended up using some of the eyeliner he tentatively bought a few weeks back. It didn't turn out the best, but it looked better than nothing so he went with it.

He packed his stuff into a small bag, just his wallet, phone and the eyeliner, in case he'd need to redo it then successfully escaped his mom before she'd give a lecture about careful drinking, safe sex or God forbid would try to shove three different sizes of knot friendly condoms into Donghyuck's bag. It happened before, so no thanks, no, this time.

He had 30 minutes to get to the bar Jaemin chose. Good thing it was close.

____ ❤

Johnny didn't thought too much to the invitation. Well, until he told Taeil.

'And you going?' He asked and Johnny nodded and shrugged at the same time. 'Does this have anything to do with the omega?' Taeil asked again, raising an eyebrow and Johnny must have looked puzzled because he went on. 'Haechan. You know. He seems like your type' he said then laughed as Johnny looked lost. 'Okay I guess not, forget it' he laughed a bit more then left Johnny to his own devices.

Johnny have been thinking about that for a while now. To be exact all day long and now that he was preparing to go it was more on his mind then before. He kinda didn't even notice Haechan was an omega? Of course he smelled him, but he got so used to not caring about secondaries that it wasn't a conscious knowledge. Now tho he was wondering if he was accidentally following some weird instinct. Was he weird with Haechan without noticing? He was so afraid he was. If Taeil noticed there must have been something.

Johnny even considered not going. What of Haechan thought he was weird? Or like he did something weird now and make Haechan uncomfortable? At least he didn't plan to drink, sometimes he was weird, too typical alpha when he wasn't sober.

At the end he shook these thoughts off. He was long done with his crisis about identity and instincts. He can trust himself to not be a jerk.

'Where are you going?' Taeyong asked, poking his head out of their kitchen as Johnny was making sure he had everything. Wallet, phone, car keys.

'To meet up with some freshmen' Johnny answered easily. 'They invited me out, I guess I'm still cool' he noted making Taeyong laugh.

'You talk like we are fourty or something' Taeyong said with a smile then gave a once over to Johnny. 'Do you have everything?' Johnny raised an eyebrow at him. What was Taeyong, his mom? 'You know condoms and everything, freshmen are wild' Taeyong said with a grin, but Johnny just rolled his eyes.

'Just because you were a slut and in my pants ten seconds into our first freshman party, it doesn't mean every freshmen is like you' Johnny said making Taeyong gasp.

'I'm offended' he said dramatically clutching his chest. 'I'm still a slut' Johnny shook his head, laughing and Taeyong laughed with him.

'Anyways, have a great time' Taeyong waved then disappeared back to the kitchen. Johnny stood there for some minutes with an amused expression then grabbed his keys to get going.

____ ❤

Renjun was already waiting for him in front of the bar when he arrived, looking annoyed, but Donghyuck didn't really care because his friend usually looked like that anyways.

'Hey. You could've go in without me' Donghyuck said making Renjun frown.

'I don't know anybody aside from you.' he replied and Donghyuck just shrugged.

'Anyways. Let's go inside, they must be already here' 

Jaemin and his friends occupied a big table on the second floor of the bar and it wasn't too hard to find them since they made more noise then the speakers attached to the wall. Jaemin saw them before the others and he stood up with a weird, excited shriek. Donghyuck wondered how many drinks they already had.

'Haechan! Here! Meet Jeno. And Xiaojun. And this is his Hendery. Yangyang couldn't make it.' Jaemin gestured hastly from what person to the other then stopped at his tracks when he noticed Renjun, his expression turning from excited to something akin to awe, like he saw a unicorn or something. Tho before he could say anything more the boy beside him, Jeno, if Donghyuck managed to comprehend the quick introduction right, pulled him back down to sit. 

'Excuse him. He can get a bit overexcited' Donghyuck shrugged and packed his stuff down onto a seat, Renjun doing the same next to him. 'I'm Jeno by the way. This puppy's boyfriend' he raised his and Jaemin's intertwined hands. 'Tho I believe he already talked about me' Donghyuck nodded with a grin. Of course Jaemin already talked about Jeno, like, all the time. But it was cute so Donghyuck didn't really mind. 'These two are our friends: Xiaojun and Hendery'

Donghyuck was glad he repeated the names. He shook hands with everybody.

'I'm Haechan. Jaemin'a classmate. And this is Renjun, he studies teaching too, but for elementary' he introduced them quickly. The talk went on from there. Jeno and Xiaojun both studied something to do with IT and programming, while Hendery currently just worked as a barista, not sure yet what to do with his life.

They ordered their first round of drinks. Donghyuck got gin-tonic, while both Renjun and Jaemin asked for some kind of sweet cocktail. The rest went with beers.

They definitely were having a great time. The chatter started out with collage and plans, then they jumped to agreeing about how gender stereotypes were wrong, which led to Jaemin excitedly recalling how he met Jeno and all the times someone tried to shame them for being together even tho they were both alphas.

Soon they were at their second drink and Donghyuck couldn't not notice that someone was missing from the table.

'By the way, what's up with Johnny-hyung?' Donghyuck asked too late to notice that he stopped the trail of talking, speaking up abruptly and suddenly all eyes were on him. Well.

'Oh. He texted me he can only join later for some reason' Jaemin answered, like nothing happened, then he just went back to explaining why cocktails were better than beers. Donghyuck just nodded and took a dip of his drink coughing when it went the wrong way as Renjun poked him in the ribs with a finger. After he managed to not suffocate and glared at Renjun, who just grinned back, the other omega leaned next to his ear so they could have a more private chat.

'Who's Johnny?' He asked and Haechan had to raise an eyebrow at that.

'Uh. Our TA? Why?' he asked back a bit puzzled and didn't like the way Renjun shrugged and smiled at the same time.

'Nothing. You just seem interested.'

It was Donghyuck's time to frown. What did he mean by that? Johnny was nice, sure, and Donghyuck wanted to be his friend. Besides it was a logical to wonder where he was since he told Jaemin he would be here. Donghyuck didn't see any reason why it would be peculiar to be interested about him.

____ ❤

Of course there had to be a fucking car crash on his way that Johnny saw in too close for comfort. No serious casualties, thankfully, no personal injuries, but Johnny was held there as witness until the police arrived.

It was a fucking mess.

He texted Jaemin his apologies for being late halfway through as the two guys involved started shouting and blaming each other, trying to get Johnny on their sides.

He was so thankful when the police finally arrived and after taking his data sent him on his way saying they'll call him in of needed.

One of the police ladies secretly whispered him they'll probably not bother him. That was relieving.

He was about one and a half hour late, when he finally arrived, easily finding the little group, too loud to not notice them first glance.

'Hey guys, sorry for being late'

They didn't seemed to mind. The table was already full of empty glasses and after a quick introduction and Johnny settling down next to Jeno, opposite to Donghyuck, the chatter went on.

He found himself easily joining in or just listening as the others told their stories with an excited tone and wild gesturing. It was kind of fun being sober while most of the group was already a bit tipsy.

More than a few times though Johnny found himself watching Haechan, wondering and realising why Taeil would say the freshman was Johnny's type. He was for sure handsome and Johnny found his tan skin unique and his features pretty. Not to mention the way he held himself, with confidence and pride and there was a way he talked that captivated Johnny's attention. Taeil really had a point.

'Hyung, why don't you drink something?' One of the boys asked and Johnny startled out of his staring, a bit embarrassed and afraid he got caught staring at Haechan. Thankfully no one seemed to have noticed.

'I drove here so it wouldn't be clever' he explains himself. 'Tho I'd like to buy a drink for all of you' he offered making everybody suddenly shout their order at him and then somehow Johnny ended up walking down to the bar with Haechan in tow, who won himself the task to help bringing everythin back to the table a through a game of rock-paper-scissors.

It felt a bit awkward but Johnny guessed it was just him as Haechan loudly contemplated if he should drink one more or should just settle for some soda.

He'll have to get back Taeil for planting the stupid thought of Haechan being his type. Even tho he was totally right. Johnny was extra glad now he decided not to drink today. Drunk Johnny would totally hit on this poor, adorable freshman.

____ ❤

Donghyuck felt good. Not just good, straightaway terrific.

Okay maybe he had one too much of drinks, but the extra confidence it gave him was worth it. Totally.

Johnny smelled so good and was so nice to let Donghyuck lean on his shoulder as he listened to the older's voice. Such a calming tone and pronunciation. Perfect.

Tho he also felt a bit tired. That's why he used Johnny as a pillow even tho Renjun gave him an all knowing stare. That was the only reason, okay? And Johnny also smelled so good. And his voice was nice.

It was after they all finished the first round of drinks Johnny was so kind to buy them when he started feeling a bit brave and sat down next to the elder, after fetching a new set of beverages with Jaemin, instead of Renjun.

The reason being... well nothing in particular? He just wanted to sit here. OK? Johnny smelling heavenly had nothing to do with his choice. Zero. None. Tho he did really smell heavenly. Donghyuck wanted to bury his nose into Johnny's neck to smell him up close too, but even drunk Donghyuck had the decency to not do that here. Maybe of he had one more drink.

For now he was content just leaning onto the older as the chatter went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it?
> 
> For live updates find me on twt @Marlene__bby


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Tho this was up on twitter for a while and there's more. So if you want chapters quicker, find me there @Marlene__bby. I also wrote a small JaeMark special in this universe there.

Johnny wasn't exactly sure how he ended up with a very drunk Haechan in the back of his car, and also wasn't sure why he couldn't bring him to Renjun's, seeing as they knew each other way better, but he wasn't really complaining.

They were both silent, Haechan pouting because Johnny refused to let him ride shotgun, afraid he'd be too distracting, seeing as for some reason he was clinging to Johnny like a koala.

Even like this he was kinda distracted, glancing into the rearview mirror every minute to check on the younger. Thank God it was late and there weren't really cars on the streets so they made it to the flat in one piece.

Haechan wasn't done pouting even as Johnny parked the car. He was cute, but Johnny would have preferred him not drunk and acting like the kids he'll teach in a few years.

'C'mon Haechan, we are here' he turned around, but the other just let out a "humph", not moving the slightest. Johnny sighed. He was a bit too tired for this.

Maybe Renjun knew his friend would act like this and that's why he made Johnny take him. At least he promised to message Haechan's mom about her son not going home.

'Dude please?' he tried again without any success. 'What do you want me to do, huh?' he asked opening his door, but still waiting for the answer.

'Carry me' Haechan replied a few seconds later, looking Johnny dead in the eyes, not faltering as Johnny raised an eyebrow at him. Was he for real?

They stared at each other maybe for a minute then Johnny gave in with a sigh, standing up and closing the door behind himself to go around and open the back door.

Heachan had the nerve to even extend his arms towards him making grabby hands like a kid would. Johnny rolled his eyes but leaned downt to lift the younger up in bridal style. How the fuck will he lock the car?

Haechan wasn't exactly light. Of course he wasn't fat, but a grown man so it was a bit of struggle to hold him.

Especially because as soon as Johnny straightened up with him he started to wiggle until he was comfortable. He buried his face into Johnny's neck so close Johnny could feel his breath, a bit too close to his scent gland. It made him shiver and suddenly he was very aware of the fact of Haechan being an omega. His nose was filled with the youngers scent, gingerbread with a bit too much cinnamon, so much it burned a bit, and Johnny had to lean away a bit somehow to breath in fresh air instead.

He was so set on despising the stereotypes connected to secondary genders that he sometimes forgot how some of those were true even if he didn't want them. Even if he tried to not think about Haechan as an omega, the younger was one, a very beautiful one and Johnny needed a solid minute to fight the stupid alpha part of his brain and not think about anything inappropriate.

He left the car as it was and somehow managed to open their front door. He could tell Haechan fell asleep, because his breathing got calm and even.

Johnny kicked off his shoes and went to put Haechan down onto their couch, but it was already occupied by a sleeping Yuta. He groaned in frustration. The only other option was his bed. Nice.

He shuffled to get to his room because his arm muscles were already painfully straining. He was really thankful he just changed his sheets a few days ago and cleaned up tho he was still afraid Haechan would freak out in the morning.

He couldn't do much tho so he just set him down onto the bed, stopping for a moment before releasing the younger from his shoes and also his jeans, really careful not to touch, see or even think anything inappropriate.

He tucked in Haechan carefully and watched as the younger curled up, burying himself in Johnny's sheets.

Cute.

____ ❤

Donghyuck couldn't really decide what is worse: the headache and nausea he had or the embarrassment as he woke up surrended by Johnny's scent, the alpha himself still asleep on the floor on a futon.

He was glad Johnny wasn't next to him and he still had most of his clothes on, because be couldn't really remember how he even got here of all places, to a room that must be Johnny's. Everything reeked his scent and even as Donghyuck sat up to take a big breath, he couldn't get rid of it.

It wasn't unpleasant. Donghyuck already knew that, but his head was hurting and his throat was dry and he just wanted to get out of this room to get some fresh air.

He stumbled onto his feet, trying to still be somehow silent and careful to not wake Johnny, and opened the door. It was already better just because the air flowing inside bringing in more scents, loosening up the thick cloud of Johnny's. Donghyuck closed the door behind him and looked around. Aside from Johnny's there was three more rooms and Donghyuck didn't had to be a genius to guess those to be bedrooms too.

To Donghyuck left the corridor ended so it was natural to go to the right where he discovered a living room and then a kitchen.

'Oh hello there cutie' he heard suddenly from behind him and he twirled around just to crouch down and groan as his head protested with sharp pain against the sudden movement. The stranger shamelessly laughed at his struggle. Scandalous.

'Want some painkillers?' he asked still with a smile and all Donghyuck could answer was a groan. 'Nice. Follow me. Do I need to prepare one for Johnny too? Oh wait, he drove there so I hope not' the stranger chatted away as he lead Donghyuck to the kitchen and found some medicine and water for him. He watched as Donghyuck quickly swallowed the pill. 'I'm Taeyong by the way. What's your name?' he asked finally.

'Haechan.' Donghyuck answered shortly and looked around. Was there a possibility to get some good breakfast? Oh my god, he had to call his mom, she must be worried. Was his phone still in his jeans' pocket? Where were his jeans? When did he take them off even? Or did Johnny do that? 

His trail of panicky thoughts was stopped as yet an other person appeared in the kitchen. Professor Moon. He seemed really out of it, eyes almost closed, still wearing his pyjamas.

'Yong did you make coffee alr- Oh hey Haechan' 

Donghyuck isn't sure what to react. This was his teacher. Did he live here? Well obviously. So he was Johnny's roommate? 

'I'll make some breakfast, yeah' Taeyong assured. Donghyuck hoped his headache would clear up together with his confusion soon.

Thankfully Taeyong was more than eager to retell the story of the four rooming together without Donghyuck asking. He also made a nice omelette for him and Taeil and made sure Donghyuck knew he wouldn't fuck with any of his roommates so Johnny is totally free for taking.

Donghyuck made sure to strongly deny in his head how he was relieved he wouldn't have to race for Johnny's graces with a beauty like Taeyong.

At some point his headache dissipated and after eating some and messaging his mom he was quite fine. Taeyong invited him to watch a movie with them and for some reason he thought that's a good idea.

Until about two hours later then Donghyuck, Johnny emerged from his room.

'Did Haechan leave?' he asked but got face to face with said boy, so his question was answered while Donghyuck was faced with a half naked Johnny, a bit too close. He had a nice body. That was an understatement. Donghyuck's dumb instinct driven omega brain screamed at him to move right now and I don't know maybe suck Johnny in the middle of the living room and then get bred by this perfect specimen of an alpha.

Donghyuck made sure to shut his stupid instinct up. He wasn't an animal. Johnny smelled nice and looked good. What now? A lot of people did. For example... someone. Not the point.

Donghyuck must have spaced out because he was brought back to reality by Taeyong elbowing him in the ribs. He felt his face burn as he redirected his attention from Johnny's abs to the older's face. Nice one Donghyuck.

'I'm sorry?' he asked humbly and Johnny laughed.

'I asked if you feel ok? You were kinda out of it last night.' Johnny repeated and at first Donghyuck could only nod, still super distracted by Johnny's naked upper body, but Taeyong saved him by talking for him.

'He is fine, I gave him painkillers and made him breakfast. He is fine so move away before your nipples poke my eyes out.' Johnny laughed again, but didn't step away just yet instead looking down at Donghyuck again.

'I'll take a shower then I can drive you home, of you'd like' 

Donghyuck nodded, still a bit out of it. Johnny turned around and left.

'Oh my god, you are so obvious' Taeyong shouted, but Donhyuck had no idea what he was talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave a comment if you liked. It would mean a lot.  
Find me on twt @Marlene__bby


End file.
